gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Marley Rose
Marley Rose es un personaje de Glee. Es estudiante de segundo año en el McKinley. Se une a New Directions en The New Rachel. Ella y su madre, que trabaja en la cafetería del instituto, sufren serios problemas económicos. Esto, sumado al sobrepeso de su madre, ha provocado que Marley siempre estuviese marginada y que nunca la aceptasen en ninguna de las otras escuelas donde ha estado. Marley aspira a ser cantante y que sus canciones aparezcan en la radio algún día. Padece bulimia, y Sue le dio el dinero a su madre para que pudiese pagar el tratamiento.thumb|Imagen promocional de la Quinta Temporada Cuarta Temporada The New Rachel Marley apareció por primera vez en este episodio, con la intención de audicionar al club. Es hija de una cocinera de la escuela, la cual es obesa, y escucha cuando Artie se burla de ella. Su madre por otro lado siempre se ha visto en la necesidad de ocultar su verdad para que su hija no sufra el rechazo que vivió en su antiguo colegio, por lo que prepara todo para que nadie las vea juntas. Ésta le prepara un sweater de segunda mano, a la cual le cose una etiqueta de una marca de clase alta para que su hija se luzca el día de la audición. El día de las audiciones a New Directions, Marley canta: "New York State Of Mind" ''a dueto con Rachel desde NYADA, cosa que sorprende a Will y a los demás. Para sorpresa de los postulantes a "''La Nueva Rachel" el talento de Marley es peligroso para ellos. La chica es aceptada a entrar al coro, cosa que la llena de emoción. thumb|leftSentada a la hora de almuerzo junto a los demás integrantes del coro esta presencia las burlas incentivadas por Kitty y miembros del equipo de fútbol, cosa que detesta y sale en su defensa; esto para muchos cayo como sorpresa. Marley, al retirarse, les dice "pensé que eran diferentes", palabras que resonaron fuertemente en los miembros del coro. Sam va tras ella para evitar que abandone el coro, este comenta que sabe que su madre etiquetaba su ropa y le comenta que New Directions no acepta a nadie por etiquetas si no por el talento y persona que son, Marley se muestra poco convencida al ver que todos habían molestado a su madre, los demás miembros del grupo se acercan a pedir disculpas. thumb|198px|Marley y su mamaWade finalmente logra convencerla al decirle que ningún coro lo aceptaría por vestirse de mujer y caminar junto a ellos, Marley por otro lado comenta su incomodidad al sentarse con Kitty, cosa que esta escucha y sale en defensa. Kitty comenta que no permitirá a Marley ni a Wade sentarse con ellos. New Directions desiste a ser popular, cosa que provoca que les arrojen un Slushie a Marley y Wade. Para cerrar la semana y para comenzar en el coro, Marley es invitada a cantar como voz principal: "Chasing Pavements" junto con los demás miembros de New Directions y así superar su percance durante los últimos días, la chica asiste al ensayo, el cual tras una excelente presentación recibe el apoyo y cariño de todos los miembros del coro. thumb|Chasing Pavements Britney 2.0 Marley es vista sonriéndole a Jake, quién le está hablando a Tina, antes de ser detenida por Unique en los pasillos de la escuela. Unique le dice que como son las nuevas chicas del club, deberían ser amigas. Tras esto, le pregunta a Marley si ha puesto sus ojos en alguien, a lo que le responde que le gusta Jake. Unique le advierte que Jake ya ha sido visto con muchas chicas de la secundaria, lo que lo convierte en un mujeriego y es la principal razón por la cual cantan:'' "Womanizer" luego. Mientras Unique, Marley, Tina, y las chicas del equipo de gimnasia interpretan la canción en el gimnasio, Jake las está viendo. Al terminar la canción, Jake dice que él y Marley deberían pasar el rato algún día. Marley está de acuerdo, al contrario de Unique y Tina, que lo desaprueban.thumb|left|214px|WomanizerCuando Jake aparece en las graderías para juntarse con Marley, ella le dice que las otras chicas le dijeron que no confiara en él. Jake le pregunta si cree lo que le dieron, a lo que ella contesta que cree que él ha sido herido. Luego, le confieza que siempre intentó ser alguien diferente.. Ambos cantan: "(You Drive Me) Crazy/Crazy.".'' Al finalizar, están a punto de besarse, pero Marley hace como si nada, manifestando que hace frío. Jake se quita su chaqueta de cuero, se la pone en los hombros y se va, sonriendo. thumb|210pxLuego, durante el almuerzo Sra. Rose está siendo molestada por dos atletas en el comedor, y Marley les grita que se detengan, diciéndoles que es su madre. Ambos continúan burlándose en su cara de la Sra. Rose, entonces, Jake les dice a ambos que se disculpen con ella. Ambos se quedan mirándolo, y antes de que puedan dar respuesta, comienza una pelea con los dos que es disuelta por Mr. Schuester. Jake le pregunta a Marley si se puede sentar junto a ella mientras esté en el club glee. Tras una charla, ella le dice que se acaba de dar cuenta que aún estaba usando su chaqueta de cuero. Jake le dice que se la quede, que se ve bien con ella, pero Kitty, quien estaba escuchando de antes, se interpone y le dice que a ella le gustaría usarla y que se vería mejor en ella que en Marley, y que ella y Jake están saliendo juntos. Marley, entristecida por esto, le entrega la chaqueta y le dice, con la voz quebrada, que hacen una gran pareja juntos. Herida por la relación de Jake y Kitty, Marley canta: "Everytime" durante el término del episodio, viendo como Jake le canta una serenata a Kitty en el campo de fútbol. thumb|left|179px The Break-Up Marley tiene una conversacion con Jake acerca de ser pobres, ya que el ve sus cupones de almuerzo gratis. Es invitada por Kitty al club "Dejado Atras", donde participa del "Rapto Falso",una broma a Dottie Kazzatori, Marley se molesta por ello y le dice a Jake que no sabe que es lo que ve en Kitty siendo que ella es tan mala y cruel.Jake le habla y le confiesa que esta con Kitty solo por ser aceptado y popular, porque no es aceptado por los chicos de la escuela. Llega Kitty y se burla de Marley, por esto Jake termina con Kitty. The Role You Were Born To Play Marley y Wade están en el baño de la mujeres y discuten sus roles ideales para el musical. Cuando Wade confieza a Marley que él quiere interpretar a Rizzo, ella le anima a vestirse como Unique y audiciónar. Mientras que Sue se burla de Wade con comentarios transfóbicos, trata de encontrar un apodo media de Marley.Despues de enfrentarse a Sue cantan como dueto "Blow Me (One Last Kiss)" como cancion de audicion y fortalecen su amistad. thumbMarley habla con el nuevo chico Ryder Lynn , coqueteando con él inocentemente.Kitty lanza una serie de insultos a Marley, lo que la hizo salir corriendo llorando. Ella espía a Jake y Kitty al cantar "Everybody Talks" como su audición y se siente celosa, al notar la química entre ellos.Marley y Kitty se deciden los finalistas para el papel de Sandy. Marley baila y canta Born To Hand Jive con Jake, Kitty, Ryder , Wade, Mike y Mercedes , ya que esta última prueba los conocimientos de química y el baile de los miembros del reparto potenciales. Abraza Ryder después de la actuación.Marley gana el papel de Sandy, pero su confianza se dispara cuando es insultada por Kitty sobre su peso. Grease Marley teme subir de peso, como le pasó a su madre en la juventud. Kitty comienza a decirle cosas thumbacerca de eso para que ella se preocupe, y se muestra como Kitty disminuye la talla de su vestuario para el musical por la noche, para hacerle creer que esta engordando. Sutilmente Kitty le sugiere provocarse el vómito para perder peso; Marley asustada y presionada por su apariencia accede a hacerlo, pero Ryder se da cuenta e interviene a tiempo para ayudarla. Ryder le dice que no quiere besar a una chica con aliento a vómito en el escenario o más tarde. Marley se pone nerviosa por el espectáculo y el crítico en el público, Ryder al verla intenta tranquilizarla, pero al no contenerse más, la besa en los labios. El show es un éxito y reciben criticas favorables. Dynamic Duets Marley se acercó a Jake, quien le pregunta si ella tiene planes de unirse a club de superhéroes de la escuela con un gran número de los otros miembros del club glee. Marley insiste en que ella no lo hará, señalando, en parte, que se sentiría cohibida en un apretado traje de superhéroe. Jake procede a pedir Marley en una cita, Ryder interrumpe rápidamente y señalan que Marley ya tiene planes para verlo jugar en el proximo partido de fútbol. Esto incita a una pelea entre los dos chicos, y Marley trata de separarlos entonces Finn interviene. Más tarde, en la thumb|left|230pxsala del coro, Marley, junto con el resto del coro, se muestra escéptico acerca de los planes de Finn para las Seccionales. Marley se preocupá cuando Finn anuncia que la tarea de la semana es un duetos como superhéroes, preguntando si tienen que usar trajes. Kitty se acerca a ella por su armario, le dice la canción que van a cantar.Jake y Ryder : "Superman "para Marley, que mira con vergüenza y vértigo, hasta que los dos empiezan a pelear físicamente. Ella mira con incredulidad como Finn y Sam los separan.Marley le dice a Kitty que ella no quiere hacer un dueto con ella, diciendo que ella es demasiado tímida para usar un disfraz. Kitty le pregunta si ella todavía se está haciendo vomitar a sí misma, y ella dice que ella lo ha estado "haciendo cada día de esta semana." Kitty la anima a seguir haciendolo. Cuando ella muestra su disfraz, Kitty le dice que ella parece caliente (en un intento de mantenerla bulímica) y que ella le compra la ropa en vez de hacer que su mamá se la haga. thumbLas dos realizan: "Holding On For A Hero" con un estruendoso aplauso de New Directions. Finn le dice que ellas lograron la asignación, y las felicita por su trabajo en equipo.Marley se ve limpiando el graffiti con el resto del club, lanzar pintura sobre Ryder, Jake, y Kitty, sonriendo.Ryder se acerca a Marley y le dice que tiene que cancelar su cita, por sus planes con su maestro dislexia, y le pregunta si pueden reprogramarla.Kitty le dice que Ryder estaba mintiendo y la alienta a seguirlo para espiarlo, pero Marley rechaza eso y le pide a Jake una cita. Marley y el resto de New Directions realizar "Some Nights" , que celebra su anticipación de las Seccionales. Thanksgiving thumb|left|210pxMarley se ve en el pasillo, haciendo un voice over de cómo cuando ella tenía siete años, tuvo un sueño que llevaba un hermoso vestido en frente de una audiencia llena que estaba allí para oírla cantar. Finalmente se puede lograr ese sueño gracias al club glee. Ella expresa su preocupación por el peso y la presión que siente para realizar una gran actuación en las Seccionales de New Directions.Marley se le asigna a Santana para ser su mentor cuando Finn quiere de los ex miembros para ayudarles. Finn a continuación, asigna el dúo para las Seccionales a Marley y Blaine . Marley, Wade , Sugar , Tina , y Kitty están siendo aconsejadas por Quinn , Santana y Brittany , quien luego realizan: "Come See About Me" Al terminar, Santana le pregunta a Marley si se siente bien, porque ella parece incómoda. Jake le pregunta si la puede llevar a comer, pero ella se niega, diciendo que ella tiene que seguir ensayando porque no quiere decepcionar al equipo. Santana se encuentra en la bolsa de Marley laxantes, a la que tratan de descartar, aunque sospecha que Kitty le ha estado dando a Marley en un esfuerzo por hacerle perder peso. Marley se da una charla en el espejo del cuarto de baño. Habla de lo hambrienta que esta, pero está feliz de que su vestido de encaje. Ella saluda de vuelta Unique, y le dice que ella desea ser tan valiente como Unique. Ambas se unen a New thumb|190pxDirections para un círculo de oración, una tradición de New Directions antes de una competición. Después de ver la actuación de los Warblers , está visiblemente agitada como Jake trata de consolarla y calmar sus nervios. Justo antes de que New Directions realice su actuación, Marley se va a su espejo detrás del escenario y le confiesa a un Jake preocupado de que no ha dormido en días, y que ella se siente bajo una cantidad extrema de presión y si pierden, todo el mundo la culpara. Jake le asegura que ella va a matar en la actuación, luego Ryder escucha la conversacion y le pide a Jake que el baile en ves de el, ya que el era mejor bailarin y queria asegurar que la presentacion fuera un exito y asi hacer que Marley estuviese mas confiada, luego van al escenario para realizar: "Gangnam Style" con el resto del grupo. Durante la actuación, Marley comienza a experimentar la visión de túnel y se desmaya después de que finalice número, ella ve a Ryder borrosamente luego de su descompensacion que hizo terminar la actuacion de New Directions . Swan Song thumb El capítulo empieza mostrando a Marley bastante mareada, ya que ni siquiera puede mantenerse en pie por si solo. Esto causa que los New Directions abandonen el escenario en mitad de la competencia, por lo cual quedan descalificados. Luego de esto Marley se ve bastante triste, en especial con los comentarios de Tina, la cual le dice que ella jamás sera como Rachel y que todo es su culpa. Si bien Marley encuentra otro lugar en el cual pueden ensayar, nadie asiste al encuentro a excepción de Finn. Ambos comienzan a cantar: "Don't Dream It's Over", en eso aparecen los demás integrantes del club, los cuales se van uniendo durante la canción. Glee, Actually thumb|206pxEn la cocina de la escuela, Marley esta hablando con su madre, diciendole que quiere tener una Navidad con un árbol y con regalos, su madre le dice que necesitan el dinero para tratar sus problemas de alimentación, y que si en verdad quiere darle un regalo, que le cante. Marley le canta: "The First Noel" a su madre y dice que es "el mejor regalo de Navidad que he recibido" ,después de escuchar por casualidad, Sue le dice a Becky que se siente excesivamente indulgente y quiere vender su hermoso árbol de Navidad a una fábrica de palillos de dientes y dar las ganancias a la caridad. Marley y su Madre se levantan en la mañana de Navidad para descubrir que tienen su propio árbol, abastecido con una gran cantidad de regalos, así como dinero en efectivo. Sue y Becky espían por la ventana para admirar su obra de caridad, luego Marley y su mama se dan cuenta que fue Sue le intentan regresar el dinero pero se niega y por ultimo y por agradecimiento le canta Marley junto a los chicos del Club: "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas". Sadie Hawkins La lección de la semana es que cada chica de Glee puede invitar a un chico que le gusta al baile cantandole una canción, y la emoción de Kitty hace que Marley se preocupe, porque teme que ella esté tratando de acercarse a thumb|left|200pxJake de nuevo. Brittany decide ayudar a Marley a pedirle a Jake que vaya al baile con ella cantando: "Tell Him", Brittany le pregunte a Sam y él acepta, Marley le pregunta a Jake y él acepta también. Kitty le hace una oferta a Jake, la cual le hace dudar si ir al baile con Marley.En el baile, Marley le dice a Jake que si él es fiel y está dispuesto a tomar las cosas con calma, ellos pueden estar juntos sin problemas, pero si no, entonces no va a funcionar.Luego las chicas y ella cantan: "Locked Out of Heaven" y al terminar sigue bailando con Jake.Durante el baile de Sadie Hawkins, Ryder canta "I Only Have Eyes For You" mientras observa a Jake y Marley bailando juntos. Naked Cuando Tina propone la idea de el calendario de los hombres del club Glee, Marley expresa su aprobación. Poco después, Brittany la tiene en su programa web, Fondue for two . A lo largo del episodio, Brittany (sin saberlo) hace bromas sobre su bulimia, antes de hacer que admita que ella está enamorada de Jake. Ella anima a hacerse vulnerable y dejar que Jake sabe cómo se siente.Despues Marley le manda un mensaje de texto a Jake para que vaya al auditorio y le pide ayuda para las posibles canciones para las Regionales y juntos cantan: "A Thounsand Years" . Despues de la cancion los dos comparten su primer beso.Jake le dice que él puede sentir que quiere decirle algo, y ella casi le dice que lo ama, antes de decir que ella no cree que la canción es el adecuado para las Regionales a pesar de que ella lo ama. thumb|left|148px|Primer beso de Marley y JakeDespues de que Jake habla con Ryder de lo que siente hacia Marley este le canta: "Let Me Love You" en frente del todo el club Glee y esta se ve llorando. Despues cuando Jake esta firmando los calendarios el le entrega uno a ella que dice Te Amo. Ella le dice que tambien lo ama. Por ultimo se le ve actuar en forma grupal y cantar: "This Is The New Year "' .' Diva Despues de que Tina hable con Unique sobre lo que es ser una diva. Ella le dice que ya esta cansada y que va a acabar con ella esta semana de Divas. Marley junto con todas la chicas de New Directions y Blaine cantan: "Diva (Canción)", para dar inicio a la semana de las Divas.Marley con el resto de New Directions participan con Blaine haciendo coros mientra el canta "Don't Stop Me Now ". Al dia siguiente Marley esta nuevamente en la sala del coro con el resto del club glee viendo la presentacion de Santana: " Nutbush City Limits".Mas tarde se le ve sorprendida en la actuacion de: "Hung Up" de parte de Tina. Y al final esta presente en la sala del coro cuando nmbran a Tina la diva ganadora, y Marley se queda sorprendida. I Do Marley hace su primera aparición en la sala de coro donde Will anuncia la asignación de esta semana: el club de Glee está a cargo de la animación para su boda con Emma.Jake le da a Marley su regalo de San Valentín por adenlatado, un par de gemelos hechos en casa que el hizo de una máquina de escribir, por lo que puede llevar a la boda de Will.Durante la clase de historia, Marley ve a Ryder actuar raro y le pregunta que le pasa. Él le dice que no es nada, antes de que Will anuncia que Jake tiene la palabra. Él aparece en un esmoquin rojo y se une con el resto de los muchachos de New Directions y canta: "You're All I Need To Get By" '' con Marley para expresar lo que Jake siente.Mientras estaba sentado en la boda, Marley descubre sus flores favoritas,y le da las gracias a Jake, preguntando cómo lo recordaba. Ryder responde que Jake lo recordó cuando ella lo mencionó en la sala del coro una vez, dando a entender que él fue el que puso las flores allí. En la recepción Marley recibe su último regalo de Jake, un colgante que fue comprada también por Ryder. Son vistos bailando juntos durante: "We've Got Tonite" , y cada uno canta una línea mientras se dirigen a una habitación del hotel. A diferencia de las otras parejas, no tienen sexo. thumb|left|210px|Beso de Marley y Ryder.Despues de todo lo de la boda ya en Mckinley .Marley le da las gracias aRyder por los regalos del día de San Valentín, diciendo que ella sabía que era él todo el tiempo. La besa y ella se aleja. Por ultimo esta con todo el club como una de las voces principales en: "Anything Could Happen" Girls (and Boys) on Film thumb Cuando will anuncia que la tarea de la semana eran hacer canciones de pelicas y aparte era chicos contra chicas marley se emociona .Poco después de que Blaine se ofrece a hacer un número de grupo. Marley ofrece una canción de la película "Playas" Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend.cuando se estaban areglando Kitty se disculpa por ser cruel con ella en el pasado. Marley le revela a ella que Ryder había besado a la semana anterior, pero ella todavía le gusta Jake.Jake cita a marley en el salon de arte.Jake le canta su cancion favorita de su pelicula romantica favotita Unchained Melody para compensar por el uso de las ideas de Ryder. Durante la actuación, thumb|left Marley tiene una experiencia fuera del cuerpo, mirando con angustia como Ryder sustituye a Jake en el torno de alfarero.Al final de la canción, thumb como Jake intenta besarla, ella le confiesa que ella dejó Ryder besarla. Jake, en silencio sale corriendo de la habitación, dejándola en lágrimas.Durante el anuncio del ganador del chicos contra chicas jake y marley no se hablan y al final resulta un empate.Durante Footloose, ella y Ryder comparte una risa como Jake. Feud Marley no se ve en el principio del capitulo cuando aparece esta aclarando y disculpandose con jake por su papel en el beso con ryder marley le dice a jake que perdonara a ryder . Al ver a Finn empacar su escritorio, Marley le aconseja valentía y le agradece todo lo que a echo por ella. Ella se relaciona con lo que está pasando, pero también sabe que es un líder natural y maestro que no necesita la aprobación de Will para probarlo. Finn está de acuerdo pero dice que lo que él necesita es un título de enseñanza, y Marley sugiere que salir y conseguir uno. Posteriormente Ryder propone una tregua entre Jake, Marley y unique, pidiendo disculpas a Marley en el beso y que le decía que no vuelva a suceder. Marley le perdona. Al final se la ve tocando con las nuevas orientaciones en Closer. thumb Guilty Pleasures Marley está presente cuando Blaine y Sam están diciendo que la tarea de la semana del club glee son los placeres culpables. Ella canta y baila durante wake me uphttp://es.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Wake_Me_Up_%28Before_You_Go-Go%29(before you go-go).Mas adelante se le ve con unique y tina reclamandole a' kitty saber cual es su placer culposo cuando se enteran que son las spice girls se emocionan mucho ya que a todas les gustan y unique propone cantar algo de ellas. Kuego se le ve bailando Copacabana. Luego se le ve en el auditorio poniendose de acuerdo con las demas chicas del coro sobre que spice girls seran y que cantaran cuando se entera de que jake cantara una cancion de chris brown se molesta mucho y le reclama sobre eso. Despues junto con todas las chicas del coro le reclaman luego jake admite que chris es un psicopata pero dice que de eso trata la tarea que le gusta su musica y se siente culpable de ello. Posteriormente se realiza el numero de las chcias que deciden hace wannabe donde marley es la Posh Spice Todo el mundo asume que Jake está realizando una canción de Chris Brown Marley grita "Team Breezy equivale thumb|left|214px equipo Awful" de Jake.Durante la actuación de Jake de My Prerogative besa la mano de Marley, sin embargo ella sigue enojada con él. Luego se disculpa con ella y las chicas por haber echo un numero de Bobby brown marley lo perdona y le confiesa otro de sus placeres culposos. Luego se ve cantando y bailando mamma mia! junto con todos loc chicos del coro y rathumbchel,kurt y santana.thumb Shooting Star Marley se ve al principio del episodio y escucha al señor Schue al anunciar su competencia por las Regionales. Cuando el Sr. Schue anuncia su asignación para la semana "Last Chances", se la ve sonriendo jake.Mas adelante en el espisodio despues de que ryder se entera de que katie no es quein cree enculpa a marley y a jake.En medio de la balacera se le ve a marley junto a jake Y preocupada por su mama ya que no le contestaba los mensajes que ella le enviaba y a kitty confensandole un secreto al final del episodio se le ve junto a jake cantando: "Say" con el coro. Sweet Dreams En una voz en off, Marley revela que ella finalmente ha tomado la parte inferior de cajón de su escritorio y quiere mostrar a la gente sus canciones originales. Ella intenta decirle a la gente, pero desde el tiroteo, todo el mundo ha estado actuando de manera diferente.brittany esta siendo prsionada mucho por el mit, tina esta probando una vueva moda llamada steampunk,sam juega a tener un gemelo que se llama evan y unique esta tomando pastillas anticonceptivas para pasar de una 70 a una 90.Marley no está contento con setlist del Sr. Schue. Ella le pregunta si podían hacer algunas de sus canciones originales.Marley está entonces presente en la reunión del club Glee secreto, donde ofrece sus canciones originales de nuevo.Marley llama más tarde Sam, Blaine y único para el auditorio. Allí, ella les dice que ella ha escrito una canción, y les pide que cante con ella. Los cuatro cantar su canción,You Have More Friends Than You Know los tres de ellos dan sus comentarios positivos. Blaine le dice que tienen que thumb|left decirle al señor Schue sobre las canciones.En la próxima reunión de club Glee, el Sr. Schue le dice Marley que le gustaría que le mostrara una de sus canciones originales. Marley dice que ella estará feliz de hacerlo. Lights Out thumb Marley se ve en el comienzo del episodio entrar en la sala de coro con Jake. Se le puede ver escuchando a Will cuando habla de Frida Romero. Después de que las luces se apagan, se la puede ver decepcionado al respecto. Luego fue visto escuchar a Sam cantar You’ve Lost That Lovin’ Feelin Durante el desempeño de Ryder de Everybody Hurts, tuvo un recuerdo de ella . Se le puede ver los ojos llenos de lágrimas después de la actuación. Cuando Ryder reveló que una niñera le había molestado, y Sam le preguntó ¿por qué debería estar avergonzado de ella, Marley dijo que su verdad es la verdad. Se le puede ver tocando con el Club Glee en We Will Rock You. Después de que vuelven las luces, Marley, junto con las Nuevas Direcciones, lleva a cabo durante más tiempo. Wonder-ful All Or Nothing Sexta Temporada Loser like me Tras la derrota del Glee Club Sue menciona que ha transferido a todos sus integrantes a otras instituciones. Canciones Solos Cuarta Temporada: ''' 1056.jpg|Chasing Pavements' (The New Rachel) 1147419_1353835550387_full.jpg|'Everytime' (Britney 2.0) Marley_singing_Look_at_me_i'm_Sandra_Dee.jpg|'Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee (Reprise)' (Glease) The_first_noel.png|'The First Noel' (Glee, Actually) ' Quinta Temporada Marley 5x05.png|'Wrecking Ball' (The End of Twerk) Solos (En Un Dueto): Cuarta Temporada: New York State Of Mind.png|'New York State Of Mind' (Rachel) (The New Rachel) 02x05 Crazy - U Drive Me Crazy.png|'(You Drive Me) Crazy/Crazy' (Jake) (Britney 2.0) Dynamic_Duets_Holding_Out_for_a_Hero.jpg|'Holding Out For A Hero' (Kitty) (Dynamic Duets) Gle Tell Him Tagged 640x360 15580739618.jpg|'Tell Him' con (Brittany) (Sadie Hawkins) 74138 547302371949035 21655708 n.png|'Locked Out of Heaven' (Unique) (Sadie Hawkins) Jarley03.jpg|'A Thousand Years' (Jake) (Naked) Gle_414_performance_youre_all_i_need_to_get_by_tagged_640x360_18172995973.jpg|'You're All I Need To Get By' (Jake) (I Do) Glee-415-5b.jpg|Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl (Unique ) (Girls (and Boys) on Film) Glee-s--All-or-Nothing--Finale-Pics.aspx.jpg|'All Or Nothing' (Blaine) (All Or Nothing) kakasdj.|Blow Me (One Last Kiss) (Unique) (The Role You Were Born To Play) Solos (En Grupo): Cuarta Temporada: Quinta Temporada: Curiosidades *Con los únicos graduados con quiénes no ha tenido contacto son Rachel y Kurt ya que Puck y Santana la cuidaron cuando se desmallo en las locales, Quinn se preocupó de su relación con Jake, bailo con Mike en la boda de Will, Mercedes la escogió como Sandy y Era una buena amiga de Finn. *Fue bulímica. *Tiene un cartel en su casillero que dice "I Love ❤ My Mom". *Siempre dice que The Hunger Games es su película favorita y que le encantan esos libros. *Aspira a ser una cantante de radio en lugar de estar en Broadway como Rachel (The New Rachel). *Su madre cose etiquetas en la ropa de diseño de marca comprados en Wal-Mart (The New Rachel). *La niña que interpretó a la joven Marley en Thanksgiving era la hermana pequeña de Melissa Benoist. *En Glease le dijo a Ryder que nunca consumiría laxantes, pero en Thanksgiving Santana encuentra laxantes en su mochila. *Santana la llama "mi chica" (Thanksgiving). *Al igual que Rachel Berry en el episodio Showmance, Marley sufre una etapa de bulimia, despues de verse comparada con su madre. Marley busca tener un cuerpo como el de Kitty, mientras que Rachel quería verse como Quinn, aunque Rachel deja de hacerlo en el mismo episodio y Marley continúa por más tiempo. *Se parece a Rachel en varias cosas: **Ambas tienen el cabello castaño oscuro. **Los apellidos de ambas son nombres de plantas (Berry significa baya y Rose significa rosa). **Ambas experimentaron una etapa de bulimia. **Ambas recibieron un slushie facial en el primer episodio que aparecieron (Rachel en Pilot y Marley en The New Rachel). **Ambas realizaron una muy buena audición. **Ambas han escrito canciones originales con las que New Directions ha podido ganar las regionales (Rachel en Original Song y Marley en All Or Nothing). *En Thanksgiving iba a cantar un dueto con Blaine, pero finalmente esto no sucedió por el desmayo de Marley en el escenario. Más tarde, en All Or Nothing, sí lo hacen. *Según el fandom, es la hija de Rachel y Quinn. *En Shooting Star les revela a los chicos que el fondo de su casillero es falso y detrás de este hay un cuaderno con canciones originales que ella misma escribió. En este mismo episodio, se puede ver como la policía allana su casillero. *Su primera y última canción en la cuarta temporada fueron duetos (New York State Of Mind en The New Rachel y All Or Nothing en All Or Nothing). *Ella, Brittany, Tina y Rachel son las únicas chicas que han tenido un dueto con Blaine. *Además de que su primer dueto fue con Rachel y el último de la temporada 4 fue con Blaine, es llamada "La Nueva Rachel" al igual que él. *Le gusta Katy Perry. *Ella y Rory, fueron los únicos personajes que no estuvieron presentes en el final de toda la serie, esto es debido a que Melissa Benoist; quien interpreta el personaje de Marley, estaba grabando Supergirl una nueva serie de televisión en el cual ella es el personaje principal. Galería Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-03h00m34s132.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-03h01m09s217.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-03h06m08s154.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-03h06m17s247.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-03h06m58s142.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-03h07m09s0.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-03h08m00s0.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-03h08m31s39.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-03h08m48s217.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-03h09m09s179.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-03h09m27s96.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-03h09m56s131.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-03h11m54s34.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-03h11m57s60.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-03h14m15s161.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-03h14m25s6.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-03h15m04s137.png 396687 295541010564423 739510481 n.jpg Marley (2).jpg 407GLEEEp407Sc21016-4013616322362290859.jpg 736ce3da-6e75-490d-93b1-d36eb4854fea_580_369.png Dynamics-Duets-ryder-lynn-32911944-960-640.jpg Glee.407.hdtv-lol_0493.jpg jakerydermarley.jpg Marley-glease-marley-rose-32915107-625-432.jpg tumblr_mdphuvd6Le1qlv5vbo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mdquhkgcoI1regiclo2_500.gif tumblr_me0xxuVHdl1qlv5vbo1_1280.jpg tumblr_me11l7tuyU1qcz954o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mebrdq7DCt1rsvugro2_400.jpg tumblr_med68yyI561rgb0l0o1_500.jpg tumblr_medf0hDzBF1rlm0e5o1_500.jpg Tumblr_mdl8neL8RT1r2bqr5o5_250.gif marleyimages.jpg|link=http://es.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Marley_Rose imagesmarley.jpg|link=http://es.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Marley_Rose imagmarlkey.jpg|link=http://es.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Marley_Rose ihbh.jpg|link=http://es.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Marley_Rose images bububu.jpg|link=http://es.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Marley_Rose 2Brittley.gif 3Brittley.gif 1Brittley.gif 74138 547302371949035 21655708 n.png Tell Him.jpg Locked Out of Heaven.jpg MARLEY00.jpg descarga (1)655.jpg descarga (2)7887.jpg images27584.jpg images (1)472.jpg images (2)41422.jpg images (3)4542.jpg images (4)476.jpg images (5)635.jpg images (15)5363.jpg images (13)565.jpg images (12)353.jpg 009.jpg 0100.jpg 854.jpg 934.jpg 973.jpg 23378_333462586772265_182196577_n.png 44183_275971302521394_642264911_n.jpg 75070_417788514967942_1897063567_n.jpg 184743_417554661657994_4896901_n.jpg 575343_335723039879553_1135793389_n.jpg 321383_423618991051561_260305110_n.jpg glee-i-do-vday-stills - copia.jpg|Marley y Jack Glee-Youre-All-I-Need.jpg|Full Perfomance "Youre All I Need" Marley and Jack 414GLEEEp414Sc8174--3267215165194309318.jpg|Marley and Jake "I Do" kjsjska.jpg|Marley anda Jake 640px-AON2.png 0001_yVxcqexI-marley-rosemelissa-benoist-glee-Marley-Rose-Glee.jpg 0002_51Uk6hTA-marley-rosemelissa-benoist-glee-Marley-Rose-Glee.jpg 0003_00X5gHvG-marley-rosemelissa-benoist-glee-Marley-Rose-Glee.jpg 0006_DHl6wt4p-marley-rosemelissa-benoist-glee-Marley-Rose-Glee.jpg Walls-Marley.png Marlley.png Marley-Wall.png Marley-ladrillo.png Marley-lad.png Marley in a Wrecking Ball.png Sadie Hawkins.jpg This Is The New Year.jpg 3.jpg Navegador Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Estudiantes del McKinley High Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Familia Rose Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Chicas de New Directions Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Ex-Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Ex-Estudiantes de McKinley High Categoría:Virgenes Categoría:Novia de Jake